Solidarity and Then Some
by LadyErisnos
Summary: Dib always gets the short end of the stick.Nobody listens to him. Let's give him a friend that wants Zim gone too. One from a place that is not quite Europe. Rating for violence later on.
1. The Commencing

**Author's Note**. _Ok folks. This is my very first post as a new member to this site and since I love Invader Zim so much I have deemed this area of to be a good breeding ground for … stuff. Stuff, stuff, stuffety, stuff, stuff. I always felt sorry for Dib that nobody listens to him ya know? I'm gonna give him a friend. One who wants Zim gone as much as Dib, along with the entire Irken race. Don't get me wrong though, I love Zim. LOVE HIM. I wont kill him off. Or will I? I dunno. Enjoy. :D_

**Edit:** _Hey folks. I was kicked off my old account recently so I moved. I am reposting my Zim fic and I hope everyone finds it ok. I may rewrite a few chapters to fit the characters a bit better but other than that it's mostly the same and I will try to get new chapters up by next week._

**Disclaimer**: _Even though it breaks my heart, I will have to say that NO, I do not own Invader Zim. I am borrowing him for entertainment purposes only… 'evil laughter'_

Dib hated school. Hated it with a passion. Burning hatred. Utter loathing. School was doom. DOOOOOM. Nobody there listened to him. He was nonexistent. His warnings weren't heard at all. Invisibility seemed to be his lot in life. Even when Bigfoot had stood in his garage borrowing the belt sander to scrape the corns off of his feet, he had given Dib little if any acknowledgement. When Zim entered the picture Dib finally had something to keep himself occupied. The little green alien that was bent on the destruction of the planet and the human race had become his mortal enemy.

Dib tried to warn everyone around himself of the danger that they all faced form the alien threat but nobody listened to him. It was to be expected. Nobody ever listened. Still he tried. Common sense was foreign to them and it was infuriating trying to communicate. Obvious things like the color of Zim's skin and lack of ears should have been a dead giveaway, but people were stupid like that. All people seemed to be stupid these days.

Therefore, to counter the stupidity he needed proof of Zim's alien origin. Since the very first day of school that year when Zim had first entered the classroom, Dib's life had revolved around getting that proof. Now the summer had come and gone; most of Dib's time had been spent thwarting Zim of his plans to conquer the human race. Now a new school year was approaching. Zim was still at large, and Dib was still unnoticed. This year, Dib swore to himself. _This year I am going to show them. I will defeat Zim if it takes everything I have! Including my entire collection of… stuff._

There was the usual dullness. The usual classroom still stood where it was, the usual windows still spotted and dirty, the usual floor with the occasional cockroach, and Bitters ,the teacher who had, by some random force beyond anyone's control, been promoted a grade up to torture her students from last year all over again. Promoted? That is probably the wrong word. Ah well. The children filed into the room, each vying for the best seats and squabbling over various things including drinking fountain rights and rubber cement.

Dib entered the room armed with a new foray of alien hunting devices and school necessities. His eyes scanned the room to find Zim already seated in his usual front corner desk. Their eyes met and they did the deadly-stare-dance-of -DOOM. The sparks between them could have lit something on fire, but unfortunately failed to. Dib walked over to the other side of the room and took his usual seat as well. It served its purpose and gave a small feeling of normality to the place. Very small. Dib busied himself checking his supplies for the imminent battle he knew would take place right after school was over. Zim was going down. Or so Dib furtively hoped.

Bitters came into the room and screeched for silence as soon as the bell rang.

"Listen up you insignificants! We have a new affliction added to our student body and this pathetically DOOMED class has been saddled with her. Her name is Kin and you will all be required to tolerate her." With that Bitters turned to the new student and hissed. "You may have one sentence. After that you will be quiet for the remainder of the year."

Dib looked at the girl half expecting another Zim, but found his assumption to be inaccurate. She appeared to be human at least, her hair was short, black, and spiky with a lock of blonde in the front. Her eyes narrowed into a perpetual frown as Bitters slithered away hissing.

" I am not here for chit chat. Nor will I remain in this district for a large amount of time." She cast a sideways glare at Zim who glared right back while gripping the sides of his desk. " You might say I am here on business, so don't get attached."

"That was three sentences," shouted Bitters. "Get in your seat before I give you detention!"

Kin glared at Bitters and stalked slowly across the room taking the desk right behind Dib. The hair on Dib's neck stood on end as she walked by. It seemed more from static electricity than anything else but one could never be sure.

By now Dib had gotten fairly adept at recognizing things out of the ordinary and first off, what kind of a screwed up welcome speech was that? The new girl's personality seemed harsh. Second of all…er. Well, he would make a list later. Right now he had Zim to worry about. Zim twisted one of his No.2 pencils between his claws and growled in Dib's general direction.

"Grrr…. I grrr at you Dib creature. I send loathing at you."

"Oh shut up Zim."

Time stood still. It was eons before the bell rang and released its prisoners from the confines of the educational facility called Skool. The children, eager as they were to leave, climbed out of the windows trying to avoid the crush in the hallways; some even on the second floor falling to certain injury below. Dib beat Zim outside and stood in the main entrance of the school waiting for him to exit. He had already pulled out today's weapon, a customized pump action water gun filled with the highest quality of distilled drinking water a school kid could come by. He had a few other things stashed away as well.

Dib lifted the gun to aim at the entrance and stood there waiting for his adversary. As the door swung open and closed with the onslaught of school children he could see Zim standing far back in the hallway regarding him with angry hatred. Dib knew that Zim probably had something up his sleeve as well, but that was always a mitigating factor.

"Here Zimmy, Zimmy, Zimmy. Come out to play."

**Author's Note:** _Okey Dokey. This is the end of the first chapter. I shall post more soon after finals are over. It gets better I promise. I know that some people aren't fans of original characters and neither am I for the most part, but I admit to falling prone to it now and then. I promise not to make it a habit. So for now I bid thee farewell with pineapples to light your way in the labyrinth of Mongoose town. laughs wildly and runs away_


	2. Irken Contemplation

**Author's Note**_: Ha ha! Chapter two abounds. "huggles Dib" I wasn't certain where I was going to go with the second chapter. I decided we should have a look into the mind of Zim…_

_This should be interesting. Oo_

**Disclaimer**_: GAH! I want to own it. I really, REALLY do! It's genius! It's brilliant! But unfortunately… to the surprise of my poor deprived brain…. I do NOT own Invader Zim, Dib, or sadly… "tear" G.I.R. "huggles G.I.R. and cries"_

Oh the in-irkeness! How was it that this DIB CREATURE must always hound him so? Dib was indeed the bane of Zim's mission. Dib was the knife in his squidillyspooch. The very shiny, triple barreled, living mass disintegrator in his face. And today he was at it again.

The need to go to Skool was by no means a need for Zim. He was not required to be there by either Irken or human law (which he considered himself by no means subject to) However, the insight he gathered into the human culture was rather helpful in his mission to conquer Earth. Except of course…the hamster incident.

Zim shuddered an Irken shudder and turned his attention to his current adversary. Dib was waiting outside with a new contraption, undoubtedly filled with water. He had no immediate fear of the water itself because he had that morning bathed in paste, the only problem with his paste solution was that after a while it wore off.

The human children were dwindling now. Soon there was the possibility that Dib would enter Skool with his water power weapon. Zim would rather avoid that if possible. The Bitters creature had a habit of hanging around to ensure as much misery on her underling students and would throw a fit if she witnessed a battle in the halls of her domain. Zim personally hadn't been a target to her wrath often but it was something he was trying to avoid. Not that he feared the Bitters creature. That was out of the question.

Dib was taunting him now.

"Come on out Zim!" he yelled. "I can see you! I am your…uh Zimmy Doom ….uh Creater Person! Face me if you dare!"

Zim snorted. "Dare? Dibstink. I am the mighty ZIM! I fear NO LIFE FORM!"

Zim's Invader instincts shifted into gear as he stepped out into the Earth planet's sun. His sense of everything heightened, kind of like Spider Man, except not. Because ZIM!... was not a man crossed with a spider. Stupid and improbable though it was, Zim had seen the human comic books, and though not impressed (G.I.R. was a different story and now had littered the house with the earthstink graphic novels) had tried to take over Earth with a genetically altered super hero… thing. It had malfunctioned and tried to eat Zim with bacon and eggs.

A spray of H2O immediately came flying in Zim's direction. He rolled out of the way and continued to dodge as the Dib creature laughed in manic glee. Zim sprinted for the jungle gym contraption that occupied the human children during the time called recess and before Skool commenced and climbed up onto it. Dib was hot on his heels and released another spray of water in Zim's direction.

This time the liquid hit the metallic fortress near to Zim and splashed his clothing. He growled an obscenity in Irken and climbed higher. When he had reached the top of the highest slide he scanned the ground for the Dib creature.

This was going to be another annoying sun cycle.

**Author's Note:**_ Ah. Zim. I have such great affection for his character. I know this chapter was really short. The next one will be longer. Kin will enter the picture next chapter. I think I am going to cycle through perspectives. Including G.I.R. He will get to tell us things his way in chapter 4. Muwahaha! Action and adventure await minions! Read on! Read ON!_


	3. Universal Code

**Author's Note**_: Right now I am in the car with a friend of mine. Yes I have laptop. She is giving me constructive criticism on my ZIM! Fanfic thingy. In this chapter we get to meet the inner workings of Kin. And next comes G.I.R. We all love G.I.R. I love G.I.R. Yes…yes I do. _

**Disclaimer:**_ Ja ja ja. You've all heard it before. Blah blah blah. I don't eat…er…I mean own Invader Zim. OWN! OWN! Do not! I apologize. My grasp of the human language is minimal at best. Silly human persons._

Kin had watched the green student and the young man with a spike for hair all day. There seemed to be a sort of rivalry between the two. She wondered what the context was behind this strange relationship.

After Skool was over, she witnessed Dib's taunting and Zim's … Zimminess. When Zim had finally exited the confines of Skool, Dib had attacked him with a projectile device which spewed liquid all over whichZim seemed loathe to come in contact with. Dib had chased the little green person over to the jungle gym and was now climbing up onto it himself.

"Run all you want Zim! Today I am finally going get you!"

Kin ignored the fighting going on in the background and walked up to the steps of Skool. She leaned down and examined the clear substance on the ground. She reached her hand out to touch it and rubbed some of it between her fingers.

"What are you doing?"

Kin looked up to see Gaz gazing at her with a gaze that wasn't a gaze due to the squintiness of her eyes. If her eyes had been open, she may have frowned but since she was already frowning she had saved herself the trouble.

"Do you know what this is?" Kin inquired holding out the hand with the liquid on it.

Gaz tilted her head and answered with perfected sarcasm. "Your hand."

Kin shook her head. "No. I meant the substance clinging to my hand."

"That would be water. Your not going to go psychotic and eat my head, are you?"

"I do not have the time right now."

"Ah well. If you get around to the head munching thing, take my brother first will ya?" With that Gaz pulled out her Game Slave and walked away towards the jungle gym to extract her brother from his latest paranormal endeavor. Zim was clinging to the monkey bars while Dib scrambled through one of the tunnels.

Kin watched her go and continued to examine this 'water' substance for a moment longer translating the purple haired girl's explanation into elemental categorization. Water. Hydrogen and Oxygen. Why hadn't she been able to place it before? It may have been because she was expecting something more advanced. But it did raise questions.

…

By now Zim's clothing had been soaked and the boy called Dib was closing in with a predatory look on his face. Dib had Zim cornered against the mesh climbing net and was about to move in for the kill when Zim smiled wickedly and unleashed his latest device of DOOM. It was shaped like a penguin and had red eyes.

Dib stared at Zim, cocked his eyebrows which always seemed to be hidden underneath his glasses, and then looked at the object in Zim's hand. "Is that it?"

"Why yes it is. FEAR ME HUMAN!"

Dib aimed his water gun at Zim again, his ammunition, though plentiful at the start, was now running low. There was still enough, Dib estimated, to finish Zim off.

Just as Dib was about to shoot he was violently grabbed from behind by the collar and yanked backwards. His water gun fell to the ground with a loud clatter and he looked up to see Gaz dragging him away.

" GAZWHATAREYOUDOINGIAMINTHEMIDDLEOFSOMETHINGIMPORTANTYOUKNOWTRYINGTOSAVETHEWORLDHEREYOUCAN'TJUST-"

"Hush it Dib. Tonight is pizza night with Dad and you're not going to be late again because you're playing games with _Zim_." She dragged him away with one hand, playing the Game Slave with the other. Dib struggled to get free from her death grip to no avail. He looked back at Zim who regarded him with a look of contempt and put away his alien device to be used another day.

…

Kin had been about to step in when the girl with purple hair had done it for her. Dib shrieked and protested in a volley of barely intelligent words but the girl ignored him and continued to drag him away. Satisfied with the proceedings, Kin turned her attention to Zim who was trying to remove the water from his clothing, a faint cloud of steam raising from his skin. He looked as if though he were uncomfortable.

"Zim." Kin addressed him accordingly to the name he was called by in Skool and was rewarded with his momentary attention.

"What is it you want earthstink?" he growled at her.

Kin reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a shiny square disk with an emblem on it and stated, "You are in violation of code 746,783,298,738,947.3, Section Delta, Subsection Sandwich, paragraph 6 of the Inter Galactic Universal Code of Conduct which states that no life form shall take part in the conquering of planets outside of their Universe without license and registration authorized by the Committee of Boss. Said authorization needing to first be obtained after the conquering of first Universe of origin is complete. The Committee of Boss is fully aware of planetary inhabitants' possible unwillingness to be conquered and does not assume responsibility for conquering race's loss of life, health, property, guava juice, so on and so forth."

Zim looked at her with a somewhat surprised expression as far as his Irken facial features would allow and blinked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Zim, as an educated Invader you are indeed aware of what I am saying. The human façade does nothing for you. This is a serious issue and needs to be addressed."

Realizing he couldn't slip out of this one as easily as he would have preferred Zim assumed an air of seriousness and asked her what the problem was. He was an Invader. It was his job to be on this dirtball planet and Invade.

"I already told you. The planet you are Invading is outside of Irken Universal Invader's boundaries."

"That cannot be correct. I was sent here directly by the Tallest. They know the law set down by the Committee of Boss and would not violate it. It is _you _who must be mistaken."

"I am afraid not. This planet is in the Universe bordering the Irken Empire's Invasion Domain. It is not actually in it. You have 36 Klicktel Units to leave this planet. If after the 36 Klicktels you are still present, I will place you under arrest. I am by no means obligated to bring you in alive. Consider yourself warned Irken."

With that she strode away and disappeared behind Skool. Zim stood where he was somewhat stunned and more than a little angry. _Curses!_

**Author's Note**_: The guava juice thing was a personal joke between my friend and I. We have a lot of them actually. Jokes I mean. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My favorite part to write was the legal jargon Kin uses. The number she said would be much funnier if read aloud but I thought putting the actual wording in there might have been difficult to read for some. But for those of you want to read it (my friend insisted I add this) Here it is._

_Seven hundred forty six zillion, seven hundred eighty three trillion, two hundred ninety eight million, seven hundred thirty eight thousand, nine hundred forty seven, point three. _

_G.I.R. is next! Yay! "runs off to bang her head on a wall"_


	4. Socks and Syrup

**Author's note**_: G.I.R. graces our presence at last. I was at a loss for a while. I admit it. But I amassed a collection of suggestions from all the Invader Zim fans around me and came up with this. There will be some action coming up soon. And Dib gets to come back. :D _

**Disclaimer**_: I do not, and may never own Invader Zim or its characters, but that doesn't mean I won't continue to persevere after the fact._

When Zim arrived at his house he entered into the living room and dropped his penguin ofDOOM on the couch and started to remove his wig when an explosion rattled the walls and a large black cloud of smoke erupted from within the kitchen area. All the lights in the house flickered and dimmed for a moment before the computer restored power to damaged areas. G.I.R. , in his dog suit, stumbled out of the kitchen are covered in soot and other burnt materials giggling as hard as his circuits would allow.

"G.I.R. . What were you doing?"

"I fooooouuuuunded me's a grenade!"

"G.I.R. ! Have you been in my weapons storage AGAIN?"

"I put it IN the BLENDER! Pretty colours!"

"That's bad G.I.R. You know better than…. Argh. Never mind. I have more important things to worry about."

Zim stalked passed G.I.R. into the kitchen and flushed himself into his laboratory. G.I.R. watched him go and then went off in search of …um I dunno. Bacon.

Once G.I.R. realized that there was no more bacon left in the house, he then went running along the walls, rolling across the floor, and eventually flushed himself into the laboratory to find his master. He found Zim working on what appeared to be an Irken cruiser and ran up behind Zim putting his metallic hands on his eyes. "Guess G.I.R.!" he chirped.

Zim shrieked and waved his arms frantically while running in circles. "G.I.R., stop that! I command you! STOP!"

Suddenly G.I.R.'s inner workings phased into duty mode and he let go of the angry irken. "Yes mastah!" he said as he saluted Zim. Duty mode shut off a second later and G.I.R. remembered what he had come down to bug Zim about. "Can I have some heroin?"

"WHAT? No! I don't have any. Go amuse yourself elsewhere G.I.R. I- … What do you want it for?"

"I want to be COOL!" G.I.R. giggled and began hitting his head with his fists.

"…" Zim looked at his insane assistant, slowly turned around, and resumed working on his latest device of DOOM.

G.I.R. , now ignored once again, went off in search of the 33 rat traps he had hidden inside of a cookie jar which was lodged beneath the city's local water tower.

When G.I.R. finally returned 8 hours later after wreaking unspeakable havoc on an unsuspecting populace , he had an ice cream bath and filled some socks up with syrup. He then marched into the living and took out his rat traps.

It was at about that time that Zim emerged from his underground laboratory and regarded his insane robot slave with annoyance.

"Do you have any cheese master?"

"No G.I.R."

"Ahhhhhhh…. I got me some pipe cleaners! I'm gonna be a salamander."

"G.I.R., what are you chewing on?" asked Zim. So far today G.I.R. had broken several records for incompetence and theshort green alienwas not certain if he really wanted to know.

"Wallpaper. It's floral see?" G.I.R. opened his mouth and showed his master a ball of wadded up and VERY chewed on paper. With that G.I.R. flopped down on the floor and rolled in his sock and syrup concoction.

"I'm pissed!" he declared happily as he noticed Zim staring at him. "The scary monkey show wasn't on today."

"I can see that G.I.R. That is very nice for you. I'm going out for supplies. Watch the house carefully while I'm gone."

"WEEEeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEeee!"

Zim attempted to exit his domain but was suddenly and painfully aware that something had a hold of his foot. The actual pain didn't register until he looked down to see a mine field of rat traps that which he had just stepped into. There was a long, exaggerated pause.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

As many of you can guess, this didn't turn out so well for Zim. G.I.R. however, thought it was hilarious. He almost malfunctioned, he guffawed so hard. Scratch that, his existence is malfunction. But that's why we love him so.

Zim stumbled out of the house screaming and trying to rid him self of the metal and wood contraptions clinging to his flesh. Once he had gotten them all off, he made a note to deactivate G.I.R. and try to reprogram him. He was such a destructive little…

_Hmm. Destructive...that isn't a bad idea. Not at all._ It was then that Zim's latest plot changed to include his robot slave and rubber piggies suddenly appeared on Zim's shopping list.

**Author's Note**_: It was originally much longer and I went through three versions before I settled on this one. I realized that some parts I had in here were really supposed to happen later on in the storyline. I shall post another chapter later. Possibly today, in order to appease the masses. Also, have any of you ever seen a rat trap? Those things are huge. I saw some in Walmart and I couldn't stop staring. One of my friends had to drag me away. I may go back for some. :D Laterness minions_.

**Edit:** _The last time I had this posted somebody asked me, "Since when does G.I.R. get pissed?" The answer? When I wrote this it was supposed to something he had heard somewhere and didn't quite know what it meant but was saying it anyway. Like popular catch phrases. If that makes any sense at all. Buh bye. _


	5. Alien Suspicion

**Author's Note**_: Alrighty ladies and gentle life forms, put your hands together for the almighty Dib! He has returned. I told you all I was going to cycle through perspectives, but I never promised it would be in a certain order. ' Just warning you for later on if that was what you were expecting. Anyhow. On with the FanFiction!_

**Disclaimer**_: Quit making me say it! I refuse to say it again! I refuse. It just isn't fair that I can't own Invader Zim. It's not… but I don't. So reality sucks. I'm moving to a different district. _

Dib was indignant. His sister had dragged him quite a ways before he had managed to stand up and walk with her. She refused to relinquish her grip on his collar, and in order for Dib to walk without strangling himself he had to move in a kind of sideways back wards way to keep up with Gaz. It was better than dragging on the ground.

"Gaz, I can walk you know. Please let me go."

"Shut. Up. Dib. I'm in the zone."

Her grip tightened on his collar and it became harder to breathe somewhat. In stead of struggling with her, he just let her yank him in the direction of home. The disappointment from today's loss still stung. He had gotten the better of Zim for once, and then Gaz had to go and ruin it. He had been a little worried about that penguin thing, but not much. Once Zim had been subdued, Dib could have finally proved he was an alien. No such luck it seemed.

There was something else bothering him too. It was the new girl, he had seen her walk up to Zim after Gaz had grabbed Dib's collar and before he was dragged around the corner. He had wanted to shout out to be careful, and that Zim was an alien, but his momentary asphyxiation had prevented him from doing so. He hoped that Zim hadn't tried to steal her organs or something. She was the only one in school Dib hadn't warned yet.

Kin was her name, wasn't it? Dib had meant to tell her about Zim but had held back. She would just laugh at him like everyone else did, and besides, the other kids amused themselves with Dib's social misery enough behind his back that she was sure to hear about it sooner or later. They did it in front of him too, now that he thought of it.

…

Pizza night went as usual. Dad feigned attention to his two children and Gaz got her pizza. After they had returned home, Dib trudged upstairs and pulled his coat off tossing it on his bed. He went over to his computer and typed up an account of the day's proceedings in Zim's annihilation before taking a shower and getting ready for bed. _What a wasted day. _

…

Dib was thinking along the same lines the next morning as he dressed for Skool. He didn't want to look at Zim today in class. He didn't want anything to do with Gaz. He just wanted to be left alone. It was his sense of duty to save the planet Earth that motivated him barely enough to drag him self downstairs and out the door.

Strangely enough, Gaz had left ahead of him that day, and when he arrived at school, Zim was absent as well. His desk strangely empty. That meant he was plotting something for sure. _But what? Gah._ It was so frustrating being the savior of a planet that probably deserved to be thrown into the abyss.

At lunch Gaz showed up as expected and took her seat next to Dib. She ignored the magenta chunks of turkey paste and orange slime that sat quivering on her tray and took out her Game Slave. Dib didn't acknowledge her and she didn't look at him. He stared at his own tray of slop and pushed it away from him self. He wasn't hungry.

There was movement in his peripheral vision and Dib turned his head to see Kin standing a few yards away. She glanced around looking for a seat. Before he could stop himself, Dib opened his mouth.

"You want to sit with us?"

Kin rotated her head in the direction of Dib's voice and peered at him suspiciously. Yesterday she had sat alone on one of the corner tables, but it was now taken by somebody else. Without acknowledging him verbally, she walked over and sat down across from him and Gaz. Gaz didn't look up from her video game at all.

Kin did not bother to try and eat the food in front of her, if it could be called food. She just sat and stared at Dib. It wasn't a wide eyed stare. It was more a calm, analyzing stare.

"What? What are you looking at?"

Kin blinked at him. "You."

"I can see that."

"Then why ask?"

"Because… never mind. It doesn't matter I guess."

Silence seemed to fall on them both. Gaz grumbled and cursed at her Game Slave, the kids around them laughed and conversed with each other, and everything went on as normal as Skool gets during lunch time. Dib was about to try again, this time to initiate civil conversation, but Kin spoke first.

"Why were you trying to cover the green student Zim with 'water' yesterday?"

" I …er Zim is an alien."

"Oh really."

"Um, yeah. Water hurts him, I think it has a weird chemical reaction with his skin or something."

"So it would seem. And how did youidentify him as an alien? It appears everyone else does not consider him the threat that you do."

_They all think I'm crazy_, Dib thought to himself. _They are all doomed. I should leave them to it. Every last one of them. I should go play video games and eat sugar coated food until all hell is unleashed and our planet is blown to smoking cinders._

Mimmicking his monologue on a less sarcastic level,Dib stated aloud, "They don't want to believe me. They'd rather sit around and do nothing rather than save their planet. I dunno…" Dib sighed. "You haven't seen Zim today have you?"

"I have not."

"You talk kind of strange. Where are you from?"

"I'm foreign."

"Like from Europe?"

"If that is the explanation you prefer."

"…right."

…

For the rest of the day Dib pondered the new student's strange behavior. After an intense scrutiny of his new classmate, Dib finally came to the conclusion that Kin was either actually from Europe, or she was an alien. There simply were no more plausible explanations that fit.

**Author's note**_: Don't worry Dib dearest. I shall clarify for you soon. In fact. The nest few chapters should be fun to write. I have to get back to my 20 hours of artwork due tomorrow. . ' I am leaving for break either tomorrow or the day after and won't be back in the vicinity of an internet connection until Jan.2nd. I will write up more over break however so that's when I will post next. I am then leaving on the 5th to go to Japan. "squee!" I am so excited. But that also means no posts between the 5th and the 19th. Forgive me minions, I'm a busy person. ;)_

**Edit**_ Originally at the end of this chapter, Dib was clueless about the fact that Kin was an alien. It was brought to my attention in one of my reviews that this was out of character for him. I concurred and changed it. Anyhow. Enjoy, enjoy. Enjoy the fruit of the floating guava juice tree._


	6. One Vid Com Too Early, One Too Late

**Author's Note:** _I wrote this chapter once, I'm sure of it. But when I went to post it again I couldn't find it anywhere on my computer. There fore I have to rewrite the whole thing. Gah. It's such a pain. Especially since the first draft was better than this. I suppose I will just have to do my best to duplicate something lost. "waves arms and produces a magical copy machine" Here you go minions._

**Disclaimer**_: Seriously. I'm getting sick and tired of doing this every chapter. I don't own Zim! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, PUNK?_

Zim had been working nonstop for several sun cycles straight. The deadline set down by the Adrean official from the Committee of Boss was fast approaching and it seemed as though his latest project was complete. He stood back and admired his work. It was a thing of technological beauty.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the Irken turned and made his way to his main computer and tapped in the codes for a transmission to planet Irk. He had been meaning to notify the Tallest of his latest doings for a while now but had been much too busy. Now that he had a few spare Klicktels he would put them to good use.

"Transmitting to Planet Irk. Connecting… Connection Established. Tallest On-Vid."

…

The Tallest had been enjoying several rounds of video game matches and sugar filled snacks when their screen flickered off and announced that atransmission was coming through.

"Oh man! We really need to get a separate screen for our games Red."

"Gah. Yeah I know. Who's calling us now?"

Both Tallest were surprised and greatly annoyed to see Zim on their Vid screen. Neither of them moved. Maybe, _just maybe_, if neither of them moved, he would go away.

"Greetings from Earth my Tallest! I trust all goes well on the Irk front."

No such luck.

"Uh … hi Zim. Did you want something?"

" I was just calling to tell you that the Invasion of Earth is going well. I have discovered the human's need for the cute and fuzzy penguin creatures. They even make entertainment documentation of the disgusting little bird thingys." Zim proudly displayed his Penguin of DOOM while the Tallest stared at him.

"Also, I had a run in with an Adrean Official from the Committee of Boss and she told me that this planet wasn't in the Irken Invasion Zone. She was obviouslyeither lying or mistaken because you yoursefl sent me here.I will take care of her shortly by-"

Zim was violently cut off as his robot assistance dropped from the ceiling and attacked his master with a frying pan and what appeared to be a woman's purse. There followed a large volley of yelling, screaming, and cursing in several different languages before the screen went black and displayed the 'Out of Service' motif.

Red and Pur blinked in unison.

"Did you catch any of that Pur?"

"No I wasn't listening."

"Me neither."

"let's go get some more sugar chips."

"Sounds good."

…

When Zim was finally able to detach G.I.R. from his head he was furious to find that much of his computer's control panels had been destroyed in the process and his transmission to the Tallest was cut short. _Oh well_, he thought. _At least I was able to tell them the important things._

He would fix his computer after he was done dealing with the Adrean menace. What fun this would be.

It was barely an hour later when a frantic Irken messenger ran into the Tallest's game room. "My Tallest! My Tallest! Urgent news!"

"Waddayawant?" Neither of the Tallest liked being interrupted. In fact they abhorred it when they were in the middle of a video game match.

It took a moment for the messenger to catch his breath before he could tell the Tallest what he had interrupted them for. "My Tallest...there was a message sent from the Committee of Boss. One of our Invader's is trying to Invade a planet not with the set boundaries of the Irken Universe."

Pur and Red sat there stunned for a moment and then looked at each other. To the surprise of the flustred little green messenger, they both burst out laughing. They laughed so hard they fell out of thier seats and were rolling on the floor. "That's impossible," one of them managed to snort. "Why would we send an Invader outside the Universe?"

"But my Tallest. It's Zim."

Both Red and Pur's faces turned a pale green and silence raked its claws through the room for a long and agonizing moment. Pur made a dash for the Vid screen and Red followed him. They cycled through the recent messages list and found the one Zim had sent. They hit the playback button. They watched in horror as Zim briefly recounted his encounter with one of the Adrean officials and his intent to get rid of her. The situation was dire.

They turned back to heir messenger. "We have to contact the Committee of Boss and Planet Earth immediatly. This is a matter of Irken security. Life or death. Candy for candy. We cannot screw up. Gah. Zim may yet be the ruin of us."

**Author's Note:**_ My first version was longer too but I'm tired so you people are going to have to cut me some slack. I might go back and rewrite this again, but until then… here it is._


	7. Stake Out

**Author's Note**_: Hello again my minions. I have returned for a few days to my internet domain. I had a lovely Christmas vacation, worked bunches, and soon it's off to Japan. :D If you guys think my writing is getting out of character for Zim and the gang, tell me so I can change it k? 'Preciation muchly. _

Kin continued to attend Skool for the next week. Zim remained mysteriously absent, and his place of living, inactive. Except, of course, for the malfunctioning S.I.R. unit that occasionally chased the squirrels and brought home tacos. Zim's time was quickly running out and he showed no signs of vacating the planet Earth.

Kin had known ahead of time that it was likely the Irken would disobey, or at least show resistance. The Irken race was stubborn and idealistic to a fault. But that is not to say that they were stupid. The Tallest themselves had had a claw in the setting up of the Universal treaties. The idea had been to prevent Universal war and an unnecessary expenditure of time, lives, resources, guava juice, what have you.

Lately though, there had been disturbances near the border of the Adrean Univese where it met the Irken Empire. The Foreign activity had centered around the little blue planet called Earth. To the horror of the Adreans, it was discovered that the Irkens had broken several of their truces and were attempting to Invade Earth. Kin had been sent as an emissary to warn the Irken menace that if it didn't leave, it would be kicked out.

The consequences of Zim deciding to stay on Earth and trying to defend his position as an Invader would be disastrous for the Universal treaties made between the Irkens and not only the Adrean Universe, but several other Universes bordering with the Irkens. A breaking of accordance would mean war, and it was Kin's job to either stop it, or get rid of the evidence. Personally, she preferred the latter.

Kin was enjoying the sun cycle called Saturday. The institution of Skool did not commence on this 'day' and it gave Kin time to check up on things. Zim's time was quickly running out and Kin relished the wait. Like Zim she had been born and bred for war, but in a different light. Her role was protection, not destruction, although one could hardly tell from her personality.

Kin's hands flickered deftly over the instruments in front of her as she checked the Earth's atmosphere one more time before setting her computer on standby. It would alert her if there were any changes. Kin made her way over to the exit and allowed the computer to apply the human costume to her body.

…

Kin emerged from her headquarters and stepped out into the sunlight. The fact this planet had its own sun was one of the few factors keeping it afloat in the Universal Sphere of influence. The inhabitants of the planet were all but useless and brain dead. The humans would have more potential if they weren't so interested in themselves, but that was their purpose in being. Or what they had decided to make it. Once they destroyed themselves the planets resources would be used for other things. Until then, this sector of the Adrean universe was, for the most part, over looked.

Kin shielded her eyes with her hand and set off down the street. After about an hour or so she stopped and sat down on a bench. Sheswung her feet and watched the humans walk back and forth past her. Their actions were hive-like and yet so individualistic. There was no charm in this style of living, nothing to hold Kin's attention very long. They were animals, they only lived to live and nothing else. Life was a scramble to live. Work, eat, sleep, work. Sure they had their entertainments. Movies, strip clubs, and such. But it was obvious why their species had stopped evolving.

"What are you doing?"

Kin blinked and turned her head slowly in the direction of her questioner. It was the young human called Dib. He held in his arms two brown paper bags and the expression on his face was unintelligible.

"Nothing."

"Sure looks like it." He shifted his load a little bit and stood there awkwardly for a moment while Kin stared at him. "Um… I just thought I'd say hello."

"…"

"Well 'Hi' and stuff. See you in school on Monday." Dib started to walk away down the sidewalk trying to balance the bags in his arms. Unfortunately, his attention wasn't on where he was stepping and his foot caught in a crack on the sidewalk. Kin watched as the boy tumbled over forward, groceries spilling everywhere.

…

Dib cursed under his breathe and started to pick up the fallen food stuffs. A moment later Kin appeared beside him and began to aid him in his recovery of the groceries from the ground. One of the bags was ripped beyond saving and Kin offered to help him carry some of his mass quantities.

"Yeah thanks."

"Why carry all of this by yourself?"

"Um, Gaz was supposed to help me but she finked out to play her game thingy."

"I see."

The two began walking together, Kin a little behind Dib, in total silence. After a few minutes Dib broke the silence. "So um… thanks. I appreciate it."

"I was not occupied. It does not bother me to help you."

"Are you really from Europe?"

"…" Kin peered at Dib. She was not a liar. Not by a long shot. "I am not."

"Then where…?" He trailed off and looked at her expectantly.

"Far."

This was followed by another pause. Dib's house appeared in the distance and he pointed it out to her. Just as they were nearing the front yard Kin's wrist watch began to beep with an excitedly annoying sound. Her eyes went wide and she dropped what she was carrying on Dib's front lawn. "I apologize but I have to leave right now."

"But-"

Before he could say anything else Kin had already dashed out of his yard and into the street. Moments later she was all the way down the block. Dib stood holding food in his arms and with his mouth hanging slightly ajar. He had half a mind to follow her but was deterred by the thought of Gaz's wrath.

…

By the time Kin had reached her base, sensors indicated that an aircraft identified as Irken make was about to breach the Earth's atmosphere. Zim had emerged.

**Author's Note:**_ I meant to have more than one chapter done but this will have to do seeing as I am leaving for Japan in ten minutes. Later folks._

**Edit:**_ Alrighty folks, the fun finally gets to start. "SQUEEE!"_


	8. Kin vs the Rubber Piggy of DOOM

**Author's Notes**_: Hey everybody. I know I havn't suibmitted in a while. I had pretty much given up on this story all together for lack of inspiration to write any more and the fact that I was at a loss for wording. (I know...I know... quitter... quitter... Bad Eris. Bad.) I was walking back up to my room from breakfast when I suddenly remembered my Zim fic and the words for the next chapter just popped into my head. So I took the initiative and wrote it down before I forgot. I should post more soon now that I have my brain back. _

**Disclaimer**_: Blah blah blah... I don't own... oh screw it. _

It was a dogfight in every sense of the term. The two crafts twisted and writhed through the atmosphere both striving for some iota of control. The few human beings on the ground who happened to look up by chance barely took notice of the battle waging above their heads; that is until the pair of alien vessels descended towards the earth and began to wreak havoc upon various random buildings and monuments in their passing.

Kin was frustrated with the fact that she was rapidly losing ground to the Irken ship and that there seemed to be no way to counter its movements. They were so impossibly erratic and random that she was barely able to keep from it slamming into her. The Irken ship would shoot, but not specifically at her, it would twist and dive and spiral to no real end and then rip through the frail oxygen filled atmosphere straight towards her again and again.

There was an element to this style of fighting that was decidedly foreign. Normal Irken fight patterns were difficult enough to counter but manageable. What Kin had unfortunately come across was either some new breed of Irken or was a horrible hallucination created by the lack of (or excess) time spent in her rem cycle.

Kin distinctly remembered returning to her base and shedding her human disguise not long before launching into the Earth's atmosphere to follow the newly discovered Irken Spacecraft to it's destination. Protocol demanded that she make sure the alien menace had completely vacated the planet before she herself was allowed to leave. Zim's craft had at first appeared to be leaving but without warning turned and attacked Kin. Attacking an official from the Committee of Boss was an almost unheard of and extremely heinous offense, at least on an individual basis. It was for this reason that Kin was surprised when Zim had decided to display hostile intent.

A spray of fire tore up the air in front of Kin as she dodged down towards the ground again. This time she headed for trees trying to slow the pursuit of her attacker. She dove in and out, above and below, trying anything and everything to throw him off, but he matched her move for move. The G-forces tore harshly at her body as she threw the safety lever for hyperspace mode. It was a bad move on her part, she knew this very, VERY well. Hyperspace wasn't something you could enter on a whim, and definitely not so close to a planet. She doubted she even had enough power left to get up to the required speed but her options were quickly being eliminated.

Her hand hovered momentarily over the hyperspace switch before Kin yanked it back angrily. _Since when did I get so desperate? I am an elite member of a race far superior to the Irkens. I can handle this. There must be a solution._

Her pursuer had ceased to fire but was still closing in on her from the rear. They skipped around buildings and pushed the limits of the sound barrier raking the air roughly and causing skirts to fly and trees to dance wildly. The fact that he had stopped firing could have meant that he was out of ammunition, or perhaps he was just toying with her now. Kin continued to attempt to reverse the order and loop behind the craft but her efforts were proving worthless. No matter what move she made or how she tried to read the flight plan of her enemy, she simply could not predict what he would do next.

Her power supply was getting dangerously low now, and her weapons had already tapped out. To thrust her ship into hyperspace now would be suicide even though there was a good chance her enemy would be caught in the wake. He seemed intent on colliding with her ship now. Zim chased her recklessly and in the back of her mind she could hear him cackling with glee. Her sensors were telling her things she didn't want to know. Earth's airspace was impossibly cluttered with garbage and radio interference that was making it increasingly more and more difficult to pilot her craft. Had the battle taken place in the outer sphere, Kin would have undoubtedly had the upper hand, but she had been trapped by Zim's latest deviant plan of DOOM.

To Kin's horror, Zim began to shoot at her again. The lucky Irken managed a hit on one of her rear thrusters and with a final flourish of insane control drove his craft straight into the back of hers.

…

Zim laughed his evil laugh of 'Triumph and Victory' as he watched the ship of his nemesis whirl towards the earth in a ball of burning plasma and radiant death. His eyes followed the wreckage all the way to the sight of impact and made note to go by later and confiscate anything of use before the human authorities showed up. He giggled at the thought of them finding Kin's body and using it as a basis for experimentation as the Dib Creature often said happened to such foreign life forms.

Zim's own craft was falling out of the sky, but it would soon disintegrate into nothingness. Zim wasn't worried about this because that was what it was programmed to do, and after all, he wasn't in it. He was sitting in his underground base monitoring the battle while G.I.R. fought it for him.

G.I.R. sat in a chair with a pair of vid glasses and wires inserted into his cranium. AS far as the little robot knew, he was playing Catch the Piggy on Zim's new video game system, which Zim had so nicely offered to hook up for him. In order to catch the pig, you had to shoot out hearts of 'Piggy Love' to slow it down and then pounce on it as soon as it was close. G.I.R. squeed and giggled and hooted and hollered with every twist and dive the piggy took.

"Come back pig!" he yelled. "I wanna play with yoooooooouuuuu!"

In reality, the Pig was Kin and her ship, the hearts were the Irken lasers, and when the Irken craft had finally caught up with her, it had exploded on impact. G.I.R. won the game and was rewarded by Zim with a basket full of rubber piggys. The little metallic person squealed and ran off into some unobserved, distant corner to stash his new found objects of affection as his master gloated over the successfulness of his brilliant plan.

With a newfound sense of accomplishment, Zim set to work repairing his video communication system to report his progress to the Tallest. They would be very pleased with him.

**Author's Notes**_: We all know that isn't true. Anyhow. I thought it would be fun to let G.I.R. drive for a while. Sure he helped out the evil genius alien, but we all still love him. 'Pet's G.I.R.'_


End file.
